


Mission Accomplished

by saudade (WindedDreams)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen, Slight minor injury, Twinleafshipping - Freeform, spy AU, that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/pseuds/saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know,” he says, voice grave. “I shouldn’t have taken the initiative. You had the orders, you obeyed them, and it was wrong of me to decide I didn’t want to follow. We lost so many lives today,” he continues, and Hikari knows if she were to open her eyes, Jun would look utterly miserable. “I take full responsibility.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masqurade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/gifts).



> This is the first fic I've written in a long time, honestly. I've been wanting to write a Spy AU for ages, so I'm glad this opportunity came up. I'm a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy it. :D (I may have skipped on thorough editing too.)
> 
> _For you, Christine, in hopes to cheer you up from the harassment you've been receiving lately. I love you a lot, so I wrote you some of your OTP being sneaky spies just for fun. :)_

The tiles are cold beneath her stomach, knuckles white as she grips the bar as tightly as possible. The room creaks louder, foundations caving inwards. In a matter of moments the building will be nothing but dust, her body buried beneath layers of concrete and debris. The bar jerks slightly in her grip, and Hikari struggles to find purchase, shoes slipping uselessly against the tiles. The room is nearly vertical now, and if she falls, she knows she will not be able to climb back up the tilting, slippery tiles. Her only option is the partially concealed doorway towards the middle of the wall. 

“This is the last time I skip arm day at the gym,” Hikari mutters into the silence of the room. There is a dull roar below her and she knows it is the water rising to meet her and pushing brick after brick aside. Her comm cracks to life punctuated by a flattering snort. Her partner, Agent Pearl, she thinks. Hands sore and arms aching, Hikari swings slowly to the left, hand over hand, limbs full of exhaustion and feeling heavier than she has in years. The crack of brick beneath her is startling and only succeeds in making her swing faster, door so close yet so far. 

“You’ve got a minute or two until the building is completely under,” Agent Pearl relays into her ear, “So if you could speed it up, that’d be great.” 

Now it is Hikari’s turn to snort, and, under better circumstances she may have chastised him for his useless comments. As it is, now, heavy with weariness, she can only managed a grunt of acknowledgement. Easy for him to say, she thinks, pulling herself upwards as the bar creaks ominously beneath her grip. He’s not the one in the life or death situation. The doorway is partially blocked by rubble, the handle of the second metal bar just visible. If she can manage to grip onto it, pulling herself into the stairway won’t be so hard. 

“Oops,” Pearl pipes up. “The East Wing bomb just went off. I was wondering if that was a dud or not. Huh. I should really talk to Silver about his weapon designs, honestly. Hey, do you think he could make a jetpack for us? That’d be really great. Just imagine that … a jetpack.” 

Lost to the babble of her partner, Hikari tunes him out, tucking her legs up beneath her body as she scrambles to get one foot hooked around the bar. The building shudders, probably from the force of the bomb, and she knows it is now or never. She lets go, her foot slips, and in a last second of panic, she jumps. Heart racing a staccato rhythm, she fumbles, catches her arm in a crack between bricks, scrapes her leg; feels the blood swell over. 

“Thirty seconds!”

Scrambling upwards, arm jarred and pain flaring in her thigh, Hikari hauls herself up the stairs, pushes herself over the hole in the second floor of the building and scrambles out onto the roof. The view is spectacular but she feels quite sick. The water floods the bottom layers of the building, the East Wing nothing but a pit of rubble and lifeless bodies. No matter how many missions go wrong, Hikari will never get used to losing lives. The building lurches beneath her feet and she can hear the chopper close in on her; knows Agent N is waiting above, manning the controls and steadying the vehicle. When the ladder drops down she’s ready. Hooking her good arm under the rung in front of her and bracing her feet on the bottom, she gives it one, sharp tug. 

“Mission accomplished,” she gasps into the comm, Agent Pearl’s laughter a warm relief as the ladder is drawn upwards. Her eyes slide shut as she hits the rescue team, black spots clouding her vision and heart beating too fast. 

She wakes in a hospital bed unable to move her arm. Her first thought is panic, her second thought is “I want coffee” and her final is, “Oh good, Jun’s here. I’m going to kick his ass”. Bracing herself, she shuffles upright, a low whine building in her throat as her head pounds and vision blurs. 

“Woah,” Agent Pearl startles, hands tossing aside the tablet he’d been playing on and rising to steady his partner. Hikari glares at him and is pleased to see he looks a little ashamed, though mostly relieved. His fingers skirt over her arm, come to rest atop her hand and she can’t bring herself to push it off. Instead, she yawns, then slumps against the hospital pillows. The clock on the wall says it’s just after 4, though with the blinds drawn and the dull, yellow lighting of the room, she can’t tell if it’s the morning or afternoon. Almost resigning herself to sleep as her eyes slide shut again, Hikari struggles to keep awake for mere moments longer, long enough to threaten Jun against detonating the bombs at the wrong time and getting himself captured once more. 

“Jun,” she starts, and Agent Pearl pats at her hand, effectively shutting her up. When he speaks, he sounds more serious than he has in ages. It doesn’t comfort her like she thought it would. 

“I know,” he says, voice grave. “I shouldn’t have taken the initiative. You had the orders, you obeyed them, and it was wrong of me to decide I didn’t want to follow. We lost so many lives today,” he continues, and Hikari knows if she were to open her eyes, Jun would look utterly miserable. “I take full responsibility.”

Hikari is silent. She thinks it over, musters the energy to turn her hand so that Jun’s fingers can slide into place between hers. Eventually she speaks, her voice soft but determined, leaving no room for Jun to argue with what she says. “It wasn’t your fault. Lives were lost, but lives were also saved.” Her eyes open, barely visible grey slits catching Jun’s eyes. “More would have been lost without your quick thinking, Agent Pearl.” Jun holds her gaze for a moment longer, slumps, squeezes his own eyes shut. Then, as if she has flicked a carefully concealed switch, he jumps back up again, full of life and without any of the previous emotion from before.

As Jun bursts back into erratic complaints about their bomb technician, Silver, and his inability to create weapons which actually go off on time, Hikari focusses on his thumb brushing over the soft skin of her hand. She’s out like a light within minutes, content to know her partner is there. When she sleeps, she dreams of rising waters and the warm sun against her skin, Jun’s voice melodic in her ear.


End file.
